Marius Trachsius
Marius Trachsius is an Omega born artist, photographer, and tattoo specialist who begun to create a n ear infamous reputation for his bold techniques, his talent at capturing and imparting strong and complex emotions, and his notoriously sexual themes. Although he technically lives and works on the Citadel he makes a point to visit various galactic ports of call in search of new models. He is an active member of the Cerberus Daily News forums under the name SteepedinInk. Background Childhood and Abduction : Marius was born to two mercenary parents in the notorious gozu district of the space station Omega. Shortly after his birth his father was injured in a raid gone bad and without a job or means to keep himself busy soon turned to drinking and gambling. Marius’ mother, now attempting to support all three members of her family on a meager retainer soon began to take jobs that took her farther and farther from home. His mother’s absence left Marius often alone with his neglectful and drunken father who would spend their meager savings meant for food on alcohol or drugs instead. In order to survive the young turian spent his days with other mostly abandoned children, stealing or begging for food or a few coins to pay for enough sustenance to keep them going through another day. : Despite the difficult means in which he was being raised Marius was always able to find or steal enough to feed himself and was set on the path to survive long enough to escape his neglectful parents. Until, near the end of his seventh year, his mother became pregnant for a second time and soon after gave birth to Marius’ younger sister. While his parents argued over money and who was responsible for his infant sister’s care Marius too it upon himself to take care of her. Now having to steal or scrape by for two Marius would often go hungry so that his sister would not. : Marius spent nearly a year looking after his sister this way, barely managing to keep them both fed while their mother ignored them and their father drank or gambled away what little money they had on himself. Knowing that if something didn’t change soon he or his sister would die Marius did not resist when a batarian business man took an interest in him. The batarian, Pa’Zur, often provided for Marius in exchange for the young turian’s company, until he finally offered to take care of Marius’ sister indefinitely if Marius agreed to live with him. Reluctantly Marius agreed to the offer, assured only in the idea that in giving himself up his sister would be cared for. : However after agreeing to the deal Pa’Zur locked Marius within his home and refused to let him leave, treating him as a pet or as a slave from the moment he had the eight year old to himself. Life in Confinement : After Marius was abducted by Pa’Zur he spent his first year under going what the batarian referred to as ‘training’. In truth what Marius experienced was a hard form of conditioning. Any form of rebellion, no matter how small, was dealt with severe punishments. Marius spent many days chained and locked within Pa’Zur’s basement denied both food and water. If he said ‘no’ to anything Pa’Zur asked of him he would be subjected to sleep deprivation. Attempts to escape were met with a harsh beating a callous medical treatment and then intense sensory deprivation. : Marius learned to duck his head and play the role of a dutiful, child doll as Pa’Zur wished of him. On his birthdays the batarian would subject him to cruel and unusual tortures that were very often apart of Pa’Zur’s sexual perversions. Marius was often passed around amongst Pa’Zur and his friends or associates like a living doll for their amusement or even used as furniture if they were so inclined. : These years of torture were often punctuated by harsh emotional abuse as well Pa’Zur often hammering home the idea that Marius was an unwanted child and that the batarian was the only one who ever could care for him. He was threatened many times with the death of his sister or with his own death should he choose not to obey. By the time Marius reached thirteen the boy’s spirit had been broken and any thought of escape died within him. Rescue and Early Artistic Career : After Marius’ thirteenth birthday Pa’Zur, assured that he had robbed Marius of any will to fight back or escape felt sure enough to venture into Citadel space. Traveling to the Citadel on business an undercover agent discovered the batarian’s illegal detainment and abuse of Marius and set up a sting to capture the rapist. The sting was successful and Marius was rescued from Pa’Zur’s control and placed into protective custody. After the batarian who had kidnapped and abused him for years was sent to prison for life the status of Marius’ custody became a matter for C-SEC to settle. Eventually Marius was settled into a group home for youths with no families of their own and provided with extensive therapy to help him cope and deal with the trauma he had experienced. : By the time he was eighteen and left the custody of the government Marius had recovered enough to live nearly normally. Most of his recovery was due to the therapy and support he received from both a batarian therapist and philanthropist named Yra’sis Agros and the Asari who had prosecuted Pa’Zur, Batik Namresis. Through them Marius discovered and came to grip with his sexuality as well as the years of abuse and sexual assault he had suffered under Pa’Zur. Marius moved on from his group home and found a job at a tattoo parlor within the lower wards. : Marius talent at creating unique and exquisite tattoos earned him an excellent reputation, his skill at capturing and expanding on what his customers asked for earned him more tips and more clients than all of his coworkers combined. Before his success could create resentment Marius opened his own tattoo shop out of his apartment. Despite his work Marius still felt unfulfilled and he began to take photos of each of his customers after he’d finished their design. He hung his photos inside his studio and posted them online on several tattoo enthusiast sites. Coming across his work almost by accident a magazine editor contacted him about having him shoot some high profile works, including a shoot for Fornax. : Marius’ work did well and the model he worked with on the Fornax shoot, a female C-SEC officer named Desora Victia, became his good friend who supported him in his desire to do more. Marius began to paint but couldn’t find any true inspiration, keeping his work in relative obscurity for several years. Artistic Discovery and New Life : Marius’ work didn’t gain any notoriety or praise until he found the perfect subject for his work in the turian exotic dancer, Iulius Castilian. Marius came across him at the bar he frequented and approached him afterward with an offer. He would pay him for his time if the small turian would pose for him. Iulius agreed and Marius painted several portraits of the dancer in his gilded outfit. Pouring his effort onto the canvas to depict a range of dark, melancholy and sensual emotions. Marius approached his agent with the pieces and the volus immediately fought to have his works shown in a high-end gallery. Marius’ works were a hit with both critics and potential buyers, the centerpiece of his show selling quickly and for records amount for an amateur artist. : Marius’ work became quite popular almost overnight, due in no large part to his controversial subjects and subject matter of his paintings. In order to keep up with a new demand for his work Marius began to travel in order to find new subjects for his work, often choosing people or themes most find surprising or nearly inappropriate. Marius mixes traditional painting methods with new ones and his work has been compared to human baroque due to it’s fluid movement and it’s stark and nearly dramatic expressions. Despite this Marius often does his best to use subtly to sell the themes of his shows, whether those themes are hopeful or dark in nature. Marius’ gallery shows often are a mixture of paintings, statues, and photographs moving those who view his work from piece to piece in a flowing theme or narrative. : Marius has earned quite a deal of money due to his work but since so much of tied in to his work or into charity groups that he donates generously to, he tends to live as simply as he can and has a tendency to never turn down a job, regardless of how small it might be. As such he has settled into a lifestyle he has never known before, one of stability and of means. What’s more through Desora and Iulius, Marius has made a new family amongst a set of friends. He’s stayed close to both of the people who helped him when he was younger, particularly Batik who shares many of his interests. Personality : Marius can be rather reserved, coming across as stoic or reserved when first introduced to someone. He tends to withhold his emotions so as to stave off panic attacks or social anxiety triggered by his past trauma. No longer triggered easily Marius is often the most relaxed person in the room, letting most things and attempts to rile him up slide away nearly unnoticed. A laid-back guy Marius prefers calmer pursuits to wild and crazy nights spent out on the town, although he is notorious for being able to put up with Iulius’ crazier moments. : Marius has no qualms with openly flirting with strangers and shows no issue with being open about his sexual preferences or predilections. If anything he treats both as casually as he does almost every other subject and is exceptionally hard to fluster or ruffle. That said Marius shows a particular consideration for those he speaks to or flirts with, backing off at the first sign that they are uncomfortable with him or the things that he’s said. However Marius also has no qualms with pushing things should someone find a fault with him based purely on things he cannot or has no desire to change about himself. : Marius is particularly good at reading other people, a result both from his early years as a pick-pocket as well as the years spent undergoing cognitive therapy. While he doesn’t judge people for their beliefs or their morals unless they inflict harm upon others, Marius has no problem pointing out when people are being hypocritical or are in denial. He’s quick to jump to the aid of those who cannot or will not defend themselves, especially children, the poor, and minority groups. : Not naturally expressive Marius prefers to show his emotions through his work rather through words. Marius also prefers to express himself through sex, most often able to say things then that he would otherwise be too uncomfortable with. More likely to share a beer or a cigarette than a hug Marius chooses actions over the immaterial and prefers honesty to lying. No stranger to the criminal element Marius has little issue with dealing with dangerous people unless they threaten him, the people he cares for, or people who can not defend themselves. : Despite his moderate wealth Marius prefers simple things and hates being extravagant or partaking in what he feels is ‘rich culture’. Although he loves dancing Marius prefers low-key bars and clubs to high-class ones and is equally comfortable in dives as he is in places like Purgatory. Marius can make friends easily with those who are able to tolerate his rather cool demeanor but he makes friends even easier with men who respond to his advances with a joke or an easy rebuttal. MariusBO1.jpg|Marius flirting MariuSO1.jpg|Marius' work outfit and MOST of his tattoos Trivia *Marius lives in a gated apartment complex in the Zakera Ward on the Citadel for security reasons. His apartment is large four bedroom loft with his studio taking up most of the space save for a locked room he saves for other pursuits. *Marius has a sound-proofed ‘playroom’ that he reserves for his BDSM practices. He is an unapologetic switch and is always open to answering questions people have about the BDSM and kink community…unlike the Asari who trained him who prefers to show rather than tell. *Marius is unapologetically homosexual and has no preference for species although he tends to be very wary of batarians. *Marius often borrows Desora Victia’s turian frigate for travel as he can rent out the cargo hold space to use for a make-shift studio although he’s not above renting a shuttle a space at whatever port he’s traveled to. * Marius tends to chose the subjects of his works based on a random feel or feeling and will go to great lengths to get people to agree to pose for him. *Marius works out regularly and has some biotic talent, despite this he has only a basic idea of how to throw a punch. *Marius is a notorious smoker and although he knows it’s terrible for him he refuses to stop. *Marius' tattoo studio, Riveted Tattoo Parlor, is still open and he still regularly takes customers although now it is by appointment only. Category:Characters Category:Turians Category:Forum Dwellers